


Prophecies Can be Fulfilled Even Across Worlds

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Eyes [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Adventure, Different Realms, F/M, Humor, Prophecies, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecies of great destinies can take centuries to come to pass and even through the reach of hundreds of years and distance worlds it will be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Uncle Murtagh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing....  
> A/N: I got this idea on the bus ride to work and I wrote it in my lunch hour. I have a feeling this riddled with errors, so sorry for that.  
> A/N: So i thought it through some more and I rewrote it...hopefully it's better.

Set at the end of Heir to the demon but before Sara and Oliver got together.

Chapter 1

“It’s okay Oliver, he’s my Uncle Murtagh.”Felicity said before she fainted. Oliver ran to her and took her from her uncle’s arms.

“What did you do to her?” He growled at the dark haired man, who looked a little too young to be Felicity’s uncle.

“I gave her something to help with the pain and nausea that will come from me restoring her memories.” Murtagh explained, “You see, I erased her memories and now it’s time to return them.”

“What is he talking about, Oliver?” John asked as he and Sara walked into the lair just as they heard the man’s reply and seeing Felicity unconscious, “Is she okay? Who is he?”

‘She’s a fine.” Murtagh answered, keeping his cool and seemed unaffected by the growing tension in the lair, “My name is Murtagh, and I am Felicity’s paternal half-uncle. What I am about to tell you is going to sound very crazy. I am from, Felicity and I are originally from another world. A world where humanslive in harmony with other beings, that this world would call ‘supernatural’ or ‘mythical creatures’. Like elves, dwarves, urgals and dragons.”

“What like ‘Lord of the Rings’?” Sara asked very sceptical. 

“Yes, exactly like LOTR!” Murtagh smiled at her, “Kind of, they don’t have dragons like we do…I don’t think, I didn’t read all the books carefully.”

“If you’re from some far off world, how do you know about LOTR?” Sara asked, “You’re lying!”

“I’ve lived here for twenty-five years, since I brought Felicity here to his world and in that time I wasn’t living under a rock.” Murtagh huffed.

“You don’t look that much older than twenty-five! Thirty tops, that makes no sense.” John rebutted. 

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Murtagh started to explain, “There are dragons in my world as I told you-” 

“So you’ve said,” Oliver interrupted him while advancing on him, “And I don’t believe you, the only reason you’re not dead or unconscious for hurting Felicity is because-”

Murtagh stopped him before he could finish his threat, stepping up as well, his stance radiating superiority, “Let me stop you right there, Mr. Queen. It will be in your best interest not to threaten me, boy. I am not your enemy, so don’t make me one.” Stepping back he started again when everyone in the room relaxed again.

“So as I was saying, dragons. Dragons are majestic creatures that only hatch for their riders, some wait centuries for their rider. A rider can be of any decent, I mean, human, elf, dwarf and urgal. And when a dragon and rider are bonded the rider inherits the longevity of his dragon. Well elves already have a long life span, anyway, I am a dragon rider two hundred years old.”

“Is Felicity a dragon rider?” Oliver asked, “Does that mean Felicity is older than she looks? You mentioned something about, ‘erasing her memories’? How is that possible Felicity’s twenty-four?”

“Felicity’s father is human and her mother is elven as well as both of them are dragon riders, so that makes Felicity half-elven, so yes, she is older than she looks.” He told them, “In my world as well as in this one, there is magic. Felicity was ninety-five when I casted a spell on her to de-age her as well as make her fully human and erase her memories; temporarily; of course and transport her here. After which I put her up for adoption and let fate take its course. Don’t get me wrong I didn’t abandon her, I’ve looking over her from a far. And I want for the record to show that I had nothing to do with her getting involved in this…well given who her parents are it’s not surprising. She is her parents’ child.”

“Let me get this straight, you did all this without her permission?” Oliver growled.

“Well when you put it like that, it sounds bad, but Felicity will understand when I explain why I did what I did. Sure, she’ll be mad but she won’t stay mad long.” He shrugged, “Besides, I’m her favourite Uncle.”

“You’re my only uncle.” Felicity groaned, while getting up to sit on the medical table, “Well the only Uncle that I know personally and is still alive.”

“’City!!” Murtagh hugged her, “How are you feeling.”

“’Sides from the dull headache I’m fine,” She replied reaching up to kiss his check and accepting the bottle water from Oliver, offering him a smile, “So explain, favourite uncle of mine, why are we here? No offence to you guys, being here was…is great, one of the best times of my life but an explanation is needed. And if you say it’s because Ari, then you and Dad are taking this over protection thing way out of proportion-”

“It wasn’t because him and don’t mention that low life’s name in my presence.”Murtagh growled at her and she rolled her eyes in response.

“Well based on how things ended with…him, that’ll tell you guys I’m more that capable to taking out the garbage.” Felicity growled back, paused and sighed “…I don’t need you interfering with my love life.”

The occupants in the room was looking on like it was a tennis match, despite the growling on both sides, it was clear they both loved each and respected each other.  
“So if it wasn’t because of him then what?” Felicity asked.

“About a year after your parents split up; with your father off to train the next generations of dragon riders and your mother taking the crown of the Elves, Angela told me a prophecy about you or at least I thought it was about you, just like she gave one to your father, to be more specific…almost exactly verbatim.” Murtagh began to explain, “It was her last before she died, she made me swear not to tell a soul until the time was right and the pieces fell into place.”

“Not all of Angela’s prophecies come true.” Felicity commented, “And what do you mean, you thought it was about me but it’s wasn’t. Then who is it for?”

“The reason I thought it was about you is because it said ‘Queen’, you’re the heir to the elven crown as well as the next possible leader to the dragon riders so it was natural to think that…then there was the mention of the emerald archer riding on an emerald dragon; you were always a skilled archer and you were partial to green. There are also the two eggs from Saphira and Firen’s very first batch that never hatched. Put all this into perspective, all the indicators point to Oliver Queen. ‘Long life’ check…possibly when the green egg hatched for him, ‘Freedom to choose his own fate’; as you’ve seen for yourself with his life choices he’s making now; check, ‘Death of a loved one’ his father, same as your father. There wasn’t one about him having to leave Alagaesia forever and ‘Betrayal of a family member’ is yet to be seen but it could be by his mother with the undertaking or by her affair with Malcolm Merlyn. And well you know the last one.”

Felicity stared at her Uncle in disbelieve, she didn't dear look at Oliver, “That’s…uhhh…wow!!!”

“I agree and also what? I didn’t understand, what prophecy is made about me? What does it mean?” Oliver asked very confused, “Did you understand any of that?”  
“Nope.” Sara and Diggle sounded at the same time.


	2. Explainations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you those who read, left comments and kudos; I really appreciate them. 
> 
> Happy reading

_Previously on Prophecies:_

_“I agree and also what? I didn’t understand, what prophecy is made about me? What does it mean?” Oliver asked very confused, “Did you understand any of that?”_

_“Nope.” Sara and Diggle sounded at the same time._  
  


_Chapter 2_

Felicity turned to face Oliver and gave him a small smile, “There apparently a prophecy made for you, Oliver.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver was still confused, and it was not a feeling he appreciated.

“In Alagaesia, there is an herbalist and witch named Angela. She was the one that made a prophecy about my father. That was a little over two hundred years ago, my father was sixteen when he heard it. A few years later almost everything she told him was fulfilled. And as Uncle Murtagh said Angela told him another prophecy about you. So as much as I don’t like it and maybe what it might mean, a prophecy was made about you two hundred years before you were even born and from what I know about you and your life some of it have already have some to pass.”

“Ohh…” was Oliver’s brilliant response, “What does it say and not just the main topics.”

“Okay, here goes...” Murtagh told Oliver, “She told me that either live forever or that you will only have an extraordinarily long life, she wasn’t sure but you may be sure that many years lie ahead of you.”

“How is that going to possible?” Oliver asked.

“If you came back to Alagaesia with Uncle Murtagh and I there apparently is a dragon egg with your name it…or rather of your colour, you know green. And if this this true as a dragon rider you will live for a long time.” Felicity explained.

“So I can come with you?”

“If you want.” Felicity smiled at him, but knew good and bad things will come from this prophecy, “What else did she say?”

“The next part is that, your path showed a wandering path, many choices in your future, some of which you have already faced and even now. She saw great battles raging around you, some of them fought for your sake. She saw the mighty powers of the lands both of this world and Alagaesia struggling to control your will and destiny. Countless possible futures await you - all of them filled with blood and conflict - but only one will bring you happiness and peace. Beware of losing your way, for you are one of the few who are truly free to choose their own fate. That freedom is a gift, but it is also a responsibility more binding than chains.” Murtagh explained, “This means that you have the freedom to choose your own fate.”

Oliver’s life so far as filled with blood and conflict already, he didn’t know what to think. And now Murtagh was telling him that he can choose a life that will bring him happiness and peace. A concept that has come to be a foreign one. He couldn’t help but feel like that life had everything to do with Felicity.

“The other part tells that there is also doom upon you, part lies in a death – one that rapidly approached and will cause you much grief.” He told Oliver, “It could mean your father or someone else.”

“Someone else would die?” Oliver asked in shock. Another death…who must he lose now? His mind went to his mother, his sister.

“It’s possible, but the similarities between and Eragon, Felicity’s father, is startling, so it’s unlikely.” Murtagh reassured him, “But the rest awaits in a great journey…your fate will be to leave this land forever. To Alagaesia you will go and will never again stand on Earth. This is inescapable. It will come to pass even if you try to avoid it…”

“What?!” Oliver shouted, looking at Felicity, “To leave Earth and go to Alagaesia and never come back?”

“If you’re going to be a dragon rider, you’ll out live everyone here, so there will be a time when everyone will have to believe you dead. And there’s nothing to say your mother and Thea can’t come to Alagaesia, if you want them to tell about…all this.”

“Ohh…”

“The next piece might be happier. An epic romance is in your future, extraordinary, strong enough to outlast empires. She could not say if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare.” Murtagh told him, “And I think we can both agree it is Felicity. Noble birth, powerful, wise and beautiful beyond compare? After all she is her mother’s daughter.”

Oliver couldn’t keep his eyes of Felicity as she looked at him with a shy smile. He couldn’t help but reach toward him ad take hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze and a warm smile. Ever since Russia and the talk they had about the life he lead re realized that he was lying to himself; he was in love with her. He always knew she was remarkable beyond compare but now he knew she was exponentially more.

“You’re remarkable.” He murmured.

Murtagh cleared his throat, “Still in the room. And I would appreciate you not having eye sex with my niece, thank you very much. So you wanna know what else she told me?”

The looked away from each other and Oliver avoided Murtagh’s eyes, “Yes, go ahead”

“The last part as I told you before tells of a betrayal in your family. It could mean your mother for conspiring with Malcolm Merlyn about the Undertaking or something else.”

“Thea would never betray me.” Oliver objected.

“I think to avoid a betrayal by any of your family they need to know the truth about you, both your mother and sister.” Felicity suggested, “I think you’ll be surprised by their reactions.”

“Where are Sara and Diggle?” Oliver asked when he looked around the room not seeing the rest of the team.

“They left a little bit before I started telling you the prophecy, they probably thought we needed the privacy.”

“Ohh…” Oliver said, deep in thought, “I need to process this.”

“Me too…” Felicity agreed, “How about you come home with me and we can process together over a bottle of wine and a pint of ice cream.”

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... :) sending electronic hugs and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... :) sending electronic hugs and kisses.


End file.
